Pokémon, diez años después
by LizzaRade
Summary: Diez años han pasado desde la liga Kalos. Los combates ya no son lo que eran, ahora la corrupción llego a ellos y el dinero es capaz de comprar los sueños de los jóvenes. Pero es algo que Ash Ketchum no iba a aceptar, y está decidido a romper las reglas de la nueva distopía./ Shippings varios y un OC. Fanfic distopico.
1. Corrupción

**Disclaimer:** _Pokémon es propiedad intelectual de Game Freak y Nintendo. Asimismo, el anime es propiedad de TV Tokyo y OLM._

* * *

 **Pokémon, Diez años después** _  
_

 **por F.W. Zen**

* * *

 _Prólogo: Corrupción._

Todo comenzó hace cinco años. Cuando Charles Goodshow dejó de ser el presidente de la liga Pokémon, dejando su lugar a un hombre llamado Marcus Starker. Aunque nunca se ha escuchado hablar de él, se sabe que es una persona de unos veinticinco años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, con el izquierdo cubierto por un mechón de su cabello. Sus subordinados, los pocos que tenía, siempre le veían con un bastón; según el joven, lo usaba más por estética que por tener algún tipo de discapacidad.

Ahora en el presente, se encontraba sentado en su despacho, con un chico de aproximadamente once años frente suyo. Aquel niño respondía al nombre de Yamato Hamada, oriundo de la región de Kanto.

Y frente a Yamato, había un maletín con una gran cantidad de dinero, el joven tragó una cantidad considerable de saliva, ya que no estaba entendiendo los motivos por los cuales fue llamado. Al principio, pensaba que era para felicitarlo por estar entre los cuatro mejores antes de comenzar las semifinales. Pero su pensamiento cambió al ver esa maleta.

—Felicidades por estar en las semifinales, Hamada —habló ofreciéndole una taza de té.

—Gra...Gracias, señor —respondió aquel chico de pelo castaño, tomando la taza con las manos temblorosas.

Yamato con suerte pudo esbozar una sonrisa, sintiendo que en cualquier momento sus nervios le jugarían en contra. Pero entonces, su atención volvió al misterioso maletín.

—Te preguntas el motivo del dinero, ¿no es así? —preguntó entrando al meollo de la pequeña reunión.

El chico asintió, tomando un sorbo del té.

—Te quiero hacer un ofrecimiento, joven. —Chasqueó los dedos, y unos hombres cerraron la puerta—. Yamato Hamada, todo este dinero será tuyo si pierdes en la próxima ronda, quedando entre los cuatro mejores.

Yamato golpeó la mesa con uno de sus puños, haciendo que las tazas emitieran un sonido agudo.

—¡Yo no puedo aceptar eso! ¡Yo y mis Pokémon hemos trabajado duro para llegar a la semifinal! —gritó enojado, mirando al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

—Todos han dicho lo mismo, y aun así aceptan esta oferta. —Comentó para sí mismo—. Escucha, este dinero es el doble de la cantidad del premio que recibe el campeón...

El joven Hamada apretó los puños al escuchar todo el ofrecimiento.

†

"Nada más, combate terminado, el combatiente, Shigeru Ayame, ha pasado a la final"

En el estadio de la liga Pokémon, Yamato fue a recoger a su compañero Pokémon, saludando respetuosamente a su contrincante.

En las gradas, una persona vestida de chaleco azul con detalles negros había sido testigo de todo el combate, aunque a diferencia del resto de personas, este estaba apoyado en la pared, con su rostro oculto gracias a la capucha de su vestimenta. Sabía que el combate estaba arreglado, por eso arrugó el entrecejo. Al ver que todos se estaban retirando procedió a hacer lo mismo.

—Vámonos, Pikachu.

La criatura que estaba a su lado levantó las orejas, caminando a su lado antes de subir a su hombro.

¿Desde cuándo los combates dejaron de tener esa chispa que tanto les caracterizaban? Esa fue la pregunta que el joven se hizo al salir del estadio.

* * *

 _Hola, hola. Cómo ya terminé la primera parte de Monochrome Heart, voy a dedicar mi tiempo a mis otras historias. Y una de ellas es esta, que la he estado trabajando desde hace_ _muchísimo. Espero que me den su opinión en los comentarios para ver que debo agregar y que quitar en los próximos capítulos._

Nos leemos.


	2. Ash Ketchum

_Capítulo I: Ash Ketchum._

La Liga Pokémon, el torneo dónde los entrenadores prueban sus habilidades para llegar hasta lo más alto. Era una competencia limpia y sana; al menos, hace diez años las cosas eran así, hasta que la federación cambió de rumbo hace ya cinco años. Los resultados de los combates eran decididos puertas adentro, con mucho dinero de por medio, por supuesto. La vida y sueños de varios entrenadores se volvieron en una cifra con el que, con las palabras exactas, los jóvenes ingenuos cedían como si fueran un objeto.

Las cosas cambian con el tiempo, para bien o para mal. Lastimosamente, las cosas estaban cambiando para peor; o eso opinaba el joven de veinte años, Ash Ketchum. Un chico oriundo de Pueblo Paleta, que hace diez años fue el subcampeón de la Liga Kalos; desde entonces no ha vuelto a participar en una liga.

Pasaron los años, y ahora el joven entrenador estaba saliendo del estadio de la Liga Kanto acompañado de su Pokémon, Pikachu; a era hora de volver a casa. Sus piernas se detuvieron cuando sus ojos observaron a un chico de cabello castaño acompañado de un Blastoise, no le entró la duda, él era Yamato, el joven que hace unos momentos estaba luchando por un puesto en las finales. Ash y Pikachu caminaron hacia el chico, quedando así frente a frente. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta rompió el silencio.

—Tú eres Yamato, ¿cierto? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Yamato movió lentamente la cabeza en señal de afirmación, Ash no le contestó y apoyó la mano en su hombro.

—Ahora, dime, ¿cuánto te dieron? —interrogó.

Yamato se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la pregunta del adulto frente a sí, queriendo alejarse de Ash si no fuese por las manos que estaban sobre sus hombros. Tomando en cuenta la condición del hombre que le dio el dinero a cambio de sus sueños.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora? Estaba acorralado por el joven.

—Fueron cinco millones —admitió dejando el resto a la imaginación de Ash.

El Pokémon eléctrico observó a su entrenador, éste estaba con los ojos cerrados para tranquilizarse. Ash estaba al pendiente de lo que ocurría adentro de los estadios, cada combate que observaba no ocultaba lo arreglada que estaba, aunque no era necesario se alguien de veinte años para darse cuenta. Pero nunca se acercaba a ellos hasta que Yamato llegó a ese estadio; ese niño llamó de inmediato su atención. Estuvo pendiente de él desde las primeras rondas, le veía como un potencial campeón.

—Esta era mi segunda vez en una liga, la última vez quedé en los dieciséis mejores —comenzó a hablar, dejando ver una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

Su Pokémon de agua se acercó a su entrenador, posando una de sus patas en el hombro. Ash sonrió al ver el vínculo que ellos dos tenían, casi como él y Pikachu.

—Yamato, sé que esto puede ser muy repentino, pero... —Vio como aquel adulto buscaba entre sus bolsillos—. Aquí está. —Mostró una tarjeta, con una dirección escrita en ella—. Qué bueno que no tiré esto a la basura; ésta es la dirección de mi casa, ¿puedes venir mañana?

Él respondió en silencio, notando que el chico del Pikachu vivía a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de Pueblo Paleta. Frunció el ceño, dudando si de verdad él debía ir. «¿Por qué me necesita?», se preguntó guardando la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó.

Ash sonrió, acomodándose su capucha para quitársela. A Yamato casi se le fue el alma al verlo, reconociéndole de inmediato.

—Me llamo Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta.

—No me lo puedo creer... —musitó con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Sé que es difícil de creer, pero... —No logró terminar su oración, ya que vio al Blastoise de Yamato cargando al chico—. Se... se desmayó.

«Ahora que hago, no sé dónde está alojado o donde vive», pronunció su mente, tomando al joven en sus brazos. Él suspiró y lo acomodó en su espalda. No quedaba otra, tendría que llevarlo a su casa, aunque el viaje iba a ser algo largo. «No pude traer a Charizard, como me arrepiento de ello». Era la primera vez que alguien reaccionaba así después de revelar su identidad.

Aunque no le culpaba, cualquier desconocido se sorprendería al ver que éste Ash, y el que iba de región en región en busca de aventuras eran el mismo. Él ha crecido, su voz ha cambiado y ahora estaba comenzando la adultez. A pesar de todo, su niño interior aún estaba dentro de él, deseando recuperar la chispa que los combates solían tener. Mas sabía que una persona no iba a cambiar las cosas como lo hacen ver las novelas que estaban de moda hoy en día. La realidad era muy diferente y dolorosa.

No, esto ya no podía seguir así. Necesitaba gente, entrenadores cuyos sueños pisoteados aún perduran: Jóvenes como Yamato.

†

El chico de cabello castaño despertó con la respiración agitada. Estaba en un estado de desconcierto, ¿dónde estaba? Esa pregunta vino a su mente cuando notó que estaba en un sofá de color beige (o blanco, su cerebro aún no estaba despierto), en una sala con adornos que combinaban con el color azul de las paredes.

Cuando vio hacia al frente, fue recibido por un sonoro "¡Pika!". ¿Pikachu? «Cierto, ayer perdí otra liga... un segundo, entonces... el adulto que estaba conmigo...».

—Ven, Pikachu. —Habló alguien que interrumpió su pensamiento.

La criatura de color amarillo reaccionó al llamado de su entrenador, bajando del sillón para ir a la mesa que estaba cerca de la cocina. Ahí vio al dueño del Pokémon. Era un joven de tez morena, ojos marrones y cabello azabache; vestía una camiseta gris con bordes negros. Yamato hizo caso omiso al resto de su vestimenta.

—Al fin despertaste —dijo Ash antes de darle una mordida a su tostada.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó el niño recorriendo el lugar con la mirada— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Blastoise?

—Tranquilo, tu Pokémon está durmiendo todavía. Estás en mi casa y son las diez de la madrugada.

Las respuestas hicieron eco en su cabeza, giró la mirada y pudo ver a su inicial durmiendo plácidamente. Entonces... lo que ocurrió durante la noche no fue un sueño.

—De verdad pasó —murmuró—. Ash vino y... ¡Ah! ¿De verdad usted es Ash Ketchum?

—El mismo, solo que he crecido un poco.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegaste a la final de una liga. —Dijo sentándose y mirándole en son de admiración—. Has sido el primer entrenador de Pueblo Paleta en hacer tal hazaña. Arceus, incluso has superado a Masara Oak [1].

—Oh, te refieres a la Liga Kalos. —Inquirió antes de tomar un poco de té—. Fue la liga donde más me he esforzado.

El recuerdo de su viaje por esa región inundó su mente, él había hecho buenos amigos en Kalos, eran casi como una familia. Se preguntaba cómo están ellos ahora, en especial, cierta chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules. "Ash, ¿puedo decirte una última cosa?". Recordó dejando la taza en la mesa. "¡Muchas gracias!". Esas palabras le sacaron de su ensimismamiento, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Serena fue una buena amiga, y admitía que el momento en que declaró que él "era su meta" le sorprendió bastante. Pasaron muchos años desde entonces, y ahora se preguntaba si ella seguía con esos sentimientos.

—Ash. —La voz de Yamato le devolvió a la realidad—. Anoche usted quería que viniese a su casa. ¿Por qué?

El adulto terminó con su desayuno cuando recibió la pregunta del chico de cabello castaño. Y entonces recordó sus intenciones, necesitaba de varios entrenadores si de verdad deseaba luchar contra el sistema actual de combates. Yamato era uno de ellos, solo faltaba dos más; no planeaba un grupo muy numeroso, pero creía que eran suficientes para formar cierta influencia en el público.

—Yamato, yo les necesito (a ti y a otros entrenadores), para combatir contra el sistema que Marcus ha impuesto —respondió al momento en que su compañero se iba con el niño.

El chico se sorprendió casi tirano el vaso que el Pokémon le había dado. Ash deseaba combatir y acabar con las cosas que ocurrían desde hace ya años. Yamato se rascó la nuca y emitió una pequeña risita.

—De... De verdad cree que puedo ayudar.

Ash asintió, mostrando una sonrisa característica de él. Entonces, el chico se levantó de golpe, mirando al adulto antes de levantar su dedo pulgar. Ash volvió a sonreír y una sensación de esperanza llenó su pecho. Ya contaba con el apoyo del entrenador del Blastoise.

Ya solo faltaban dos más.

* * *

 ** _Nota de autora._**

 _1\. Masara Oak (o Masara Ookido): fue un entrenador de Pueblo Paleta en alcanzar el ranking más alto de su pueblo, quedando en los 921 mejores._

 _Bueno, esto ya esta tomando forma, siento que haya un poco (mucho) dialogo. Peeeero, solo sera por los primeros dos o tres capítulos._

 _Con esto algo aclarado, espero que mis lectores disfruten la formación de esta historia y con ello también un aumento de la longitud de los capítulos._

 _Eso, me despido._


End file.
